


Of August.

by shaardom



Series: Growing up [1]
Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 21:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7986475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaardom/pseuds/shaardom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small piece for Elliot's birthday, which we share. I am of age now; so is he.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of August.

The sunlight brightened up the room long before Elliot was awake. He slept well. No nightmares. No flashbacks. Leo would usually walk around, moving things and he would sleep through that. His eyes fluttered open as his brain registered the unusual silence. The heir took a moment to regain the full control of his body then sat up.

Today is his birthday.

He is of age.

Is that the reason why Leo left him alone ? He wondered. This was a special day indeed. For the first time, he used the small bell in his room to call his valet. His status was something he shouldn't ignore from now on. Doing so will be foolish.

Leo arrived shortly after. He bowed slightly, still in a less formal way than he was supposed to.

"Good morning, Elliot."

The heir bowed his head in return. He had enough time to notice that Leo wore a slightly upgraded version of his valet uniform. Elliot's symbol was drawn on both shoulders, enhanced by silver and sapphires. Most of his hair were pulled in a classic ponytail and last but not least... he did not wear his glasses. Today is also a great day to reassert their claim over each other. If someone else than Elliot dared to bribe him, they'd get in great trouble.

Elliot did not take more than a few seconds to process all of this.

"Good morning, Leo. I am going to need some help to get ready."

Leo's gaze wandered towards his disheveled hair. They both laughed.

"Sure."

That's what he is here for. He told Elliot to sit in front of his mirror and went to fetch the needed items. Elliot closed his eyes as his closest friend carefully combed his hair, gradually giving them a proper look. Leo placed the comb on the table and gave few hairbrush strokes, then decided it was good enough.

He slowly ran a hand through the dark blond strands of hair. Elliot opened his eyes.

"Maybe we should cut them."

Elliot hummed in response, nodding to agree. Leo got a pair of cissors. Elliot had beautiful hair, but he looked even better after they were shortened. A habit was to help Leo with cleaning up. He mechanically started collecting the dead hair before Leo stopped him. They exchanged an understanding glance and Elliot retreated in his bathroom.

The marble while tiles felt cold under his feet. He still did not fully realised what being of age means. He is still the same. Elliot Nightray, the hotheaded swordsman.

His silk night clothing laid in a neat pile, folded next to the bathtub. It was long enough for him to lay down underwater if he wanted to. It was probably his first time allowing Leo to fullfill his role of valet by preparing his bath and cleaning behind him. He'd better get used to, unless he wanted to be registered as 'odd'. There was indeed a weird pleasure in enjoying something he didn't work for.

Leo disappeared behind a fabric screen as he set a foot in the scented water, fully naked. He couldn't help but feel anxious. The steamy water helped, a bit. He didn't spent much time in the tub, which felt like a waste regarding how much time it took to make everything ready.

But nobles can afford being vain, can't they ?

He still did not want Leo to help him with getting dressed, all in white and gold. This was still uncommon, but he was used to getting dressed up alone and will keep doing so. It was about knowing he was still able to take care of himself. About safety, too. Oh, he trusts Leo with his life, body and soul. But Leo isn't flawless. He can be controlled.

From now on and until his death, they will live in a permanent state of danger. Fancy dinners, ballrooms and pretty ladies may make them forget about for a while, but death will always linger over their heads, like a Damocles' sword.

"It's still early in the morning," Leo noticed, popping his bubble of dark thoughts. "Pretty much no one else is awake. What do you want to do ?"

"I will try to form a contract with Raven."

"Right now ?"

"Give me my sword, please."

Leo reluctantly gave him the sheathed weapon. Elliot took it and secured it in the reserved spot on his belt. He looked like the Duke, adding youth and determination to the ruler's aura. A simple look forbid Leo to say more. He knew about the risks. Raven is their Chain, and it had to be bound to either of them.

"You may die," Leo sternly noticed.

"Or, I may become it's Contractor."

Leo huffed. He didn't agree with that plan at all, especially since no one was awake and these things required a ritual. Yet it had to be done, Elliot is right about that.

"I have everything I'll need," Elliot added. "Dad helped. He isn't fond of ceremonies either."

"Alright then..."

They walked to the basement. The servants were awake and busy, but they made sure to clear the way as soon as the sound of Elliot's footsteps was heard. The large windows poured sunlight in the hall. Elliot promised himself to pay the Fianna orphanage a visit before the night, if the Chain releases him in time. He will not be the same distant Duke as his father. People will not be afraid of him.

The darkness caught up with them halfway down to the basement. Leo lit up a candle. The portal was just as they remembered it. Elliot took the heavily ornamented key from his pocket and pushed it in the silver lock. It fitted perfectly.

"Leo, step back."

"But..."

" _Step back,_ " Elliot repeated.

He was calm. Not the quiet before a typhoon kind. Not the sentenced to death kind. He simply didn't feel any inner conflict which can lead to agitation. This deep quietness of his soul was enjoyable, even though it made him feel as though he hadn't fully woke yet. Until now, being awake rhymed with pain.

Leo understood. He took a step back, not to be sucked in by the opened portal too. Elliot turned the key inside. It didn't made any loud, overly dramatic sound. But it seem like this portal can afford receiving some grease, anytime.

"Hey, Elliot."

The heir curiously looked over his shoulder. Leo wore a mischievous smile which he hadn't seen often, but that wasn't the most surprising. The same mischief warmed up his purple eyes. Elliot liked Leo's eyes. Maybe because he hid them so often. He felt a delighted smile stretching his lips.

"Good luck." Leo's smile widened, showing his pearl white teeth. "And happy birthday."

Elliot laughed. He bowed his head towards his best friend, accepting both wishes.

"Thank you, Leo."

He pushed the portal's door. The void seemed to move, as though it waited for him. He felt Leo's intense gaze darting his back and was tempted to peek over his shoulder again to check whether he had put his glasses on already.

He swiftly jumped inside, to meet the nothingness. Leo saw him disappearing in the most elegant way possible while the doors closed themselves with a louder crash. He wasn't sure whether his master will manage to contract Raven. If he will come back unharmed. The Chain was never in a good mood. He hated the traditions which forced Elliot through this process.

He stepped forward and pulled the key away from the lock, then placing it in his pocket. Now, he had to wait. Not having a blind faith in Elliot was one of the reasons why he was chosen by the said person. But that won't prevent him to make great things in a near future. This, Leo did not doubt that he will.


End file.
